Stormy Weather
by StoriesThatNeverWere
Summary: When Nancy goes missing from college, Ned, Bess, and George are out to find her. But they haven't spoken to her for years. Things have changed. Have Nancy's mistakes finally written her out of history? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Fallen Idol

She laid on her bed. Lonely and destroyed. All that went on around the twenty year old girl was of no care to her at all. The motel room was terribly shabby, quickly fixed up for her sudden arrival. She wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be at Wilder University, doing biology homework with her friends. But how can you do homework, when there is no school?

**I am getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the day before.**

"I'm not the one who is always 'off doing things'! We make a date and you blow me off!" The boy screamed at his partner. Down the corridor, college students only dared to peek out of their bedrooms.

"I told you I had things to do!" The redhead was furious at her boyfriend. Why was he being so immature?

"What is it exactly you are doing after school, hmm? Meeting up with _another_ guy?"

"You are unbelievable! We've been going out for two years. Why would you even think...?"

"You know why I think that, Nancy? Because it's true. Well, I am not playing second fiddle to you and your journalism anymore! You can write all you want, but our story is going to end NOW!" Michael stormed off, face beet red, and heart racing fast.

Nancy Drew just stood in place. She watched her "love" walk out the common room door. The girl was weakened by her sudden heaviness of weight. She slowly sunk to the ground and laid a lump.

She took several moments before she began to cry. Michael had always been so wonderful. From the day when they had been locked in the shed together, to only days before, Nancy would have sworn that he loved her. And she had loved him. Heck, she had stopped doing the things she loved just to be with him. She had lost things that meant so much to her...

Bess Marvin and George Fayne. Her old friends. Two months after her dating Michael, the two had quit their college, because of the excessive muggings and robberies going on at the school. Nancy had eventually found out that it was her English professor. But before getting to incriminate him, the man fled.

Nancy had started out by writing the girls five times a day. But as the time passed, she found it harder to focus on them. And finally, the letter exchanging stopped all together.

The last Nancy heard, Bess graduated with a fashion minor. George was taking a four year college, hoping to become a politician. The way George could argue, Nancy had no doubt she would have trouble in debates.

As for her? Nancy was to continue her journalism career.

Yet, something inside of her told her that she, very deep down, didn't want to become a reporter. But what was she to do? She had done the course for two years, and was top in her class. She couldn't back down now.

**Yes, I agree. That is NOT the Nancy we all know and love.**

The teen had finally retreated to her room, where she proceeded to pack. She needed a vacation... badly. It was spring break, so she would miss no school. Maybe she could go visit Hannah and her father.

Nancy pulled out her suitcase, and began stuffing clothes in. As she did, the changed girl tried to remember the last time she had seen her loved ones. She had not gone to see them on summer vacation. She had rejected their invitation to stay with Michael.

Nancy soon realized that she had packed all of her clothes. Too upset to put them back, she went to clean out her desk drawers. Mostly, there were old term papers and tests inside. She threw them into a nearby wastebasket. She then packed her socks and under-garments, as well as her jewelry.

It was then... at that exact second... when she lost it. When she saw it. It was laying right there, under all her junk, viciously tossed into her drawer. Nancy's body grew numb, and her stomach became queasy. She stared at it for a couple more seconds before she felt the feeling in her diaphragm gradually coming up her throat. The girl reached for the trash can, and choked up her previous meal.

Several minutes later, the flushness had left Nancy's face. Swallowing was extremely painful, but breathing was easier. Relieved from the stress on her throat, she turned back to the object. With angel fingers, Nancy gently lifted it. It was dirtied with time, scorned from any light. The actual gold color was replaced by a hideous brown-gray shade.

It was the locket.

Not _any_ locket.

It was _THE_ locket.

The locket that was given to her two years before. The locket given to her by the only man who had ever truly loved her. The locket that had been her promise to him... to be faithful, and love him, for all eternity. It was a mere month into college when she broke her promise. Having fallen for a man who ended up being a nothing... a very low point in her life. She had broken her vow to the man she had loved. For a man who didn't even care about her...

But never mind Pete. He had not loved her. He had not been through so much just to be with her. He had never saved her life so many times before. No. He had not gone through such great lengths to see her smile. The only man who had ever done that was,

"Ned." The name had made Nancy break in half. She had curled up in a ball, and cried. For hours. Cursing herself, for her foolish ways, and her idiocy in not seeing herself when she looked in the mirror every morning. She continued to cry. She had cheated on Ned. She had told him off. She had gotten angry and thrown his locket into her drawer, trying to erase it from her mind.

But it had not gone anywhere. It was always in her heart. Keeping her down.

Nancy's tears had brushed the locket, wiping it clean of aging particles. Still weeping, the broken hearted girl lifted the necklace and tried to open it. After some struggling, the clasp snapped free. The teen took a deep breath and opened it.

On the left inside of the locket, there was a small piece of paper, folded into a heart shape. Nancy didn't remember this being there. After some thinking, Nancy realized that she actually had known about it. She recalled what Ned had whispered to her only before she had entered Wilder.

"_If you ever have any doubt in my love for you, open the locket, and you will find part of my heart."_

Nancy bawled harder. With shaky hands, she opened the note.

She nearly died when she read it.

_What light through yonder window breaks, it is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is sick and pale with grief, for art her made art far fairer than she..._

_Never leave me, my Juliet. I love you too much._

_Your Romeo._

She had had enough. Nancy shut the locket, shoved it in her pocket, and picked up her bags. She flew down the hallway, passed crowded groups of teenagers.

Stephanie was one of those people. She started running after Nancy. "Where are you going? You can't run away from Michael forever!" Nancy did the best she could not to turn around and tell her off.

She exited the college... little did she know, for the last time.


	2. Changed

Nancy threw her luggage into the trunk of her Blue Mustang, and hopped into the driver's seat. She backed up, out of her usual parking space, and drove away from the place that had scarred her. She needed to see her father... Hannah... Togo! The girl drove faster.

She reached her home within the hour. Forgetting about her bags, Nancy ran up her porch, and crashed into her screen door. With a small groan, the girl reached for her set of keys. Fumbling through them, she finally found the gray-silver one. She forcefully pushed it into the key hole, and pulled her door open.

"Hey!" Nancy called throughout the house.

She waited.

"Hello...? Hannah? Dad? Togo?" Where was everybody?

Nancy took a brief overview of her kitchen. Nothing had changed. The sink was spotless, the dishwasher hummed its rinsing cycle, and Togo's food bowl was... not there! Nancy did a double take. His water bowl wasn't there either.

"Togo? Come here boy!" Nancy called desperately. But no reply came. No happy bark. No being tackled by a playful dog. Not even a tail wag.

Deep inside, Nancy felt herself being stabbed once more. There was only one explanation to why his food and water wasn't there. And neither was he.

**I don't have to say it, do I? **

Nancy began to sob. She would have seen him if she had gone home for the summer. She would have seen him if she hadn't been caught up in Michael's spell.

Nancy took a minute to recuperate, then got to her feet. She could not dawdle on the fact of his death. She would have to... have to try... to get... over it. The teen repeated this in her head over and over again. She walked stiffly to her old room. It, like the rest of the house, looked no different. Hannah had made sure no dust got on any of the furniture.

Nancy flopped onto her bed, and heaved a sigh. She felt sick inside, but did not show it (too much) on the outside. She wasn't about to lose every drop of her dignity.

_Dad and Hannah are probably just out. They'll be back. _Nancy concluded.

The girl yawned and curled up under her covers. A nap never hurt anyone. And she certainly needed some rest.

If only she knew that it wasn't _her_ she needed to worry about...

Nancy awoke in the middle of the night. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hide from the reality, and fall victim to her slumber. But her attempt was denied. With a "humph", the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes awake. She smoothed out her clothes and exited the room.

For a moment, she felt eighteen again. During night, she would wake up and come to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Her father would be asleep on the couch, TV on. There would be cookies in the refrigerator (courtesy of Hannah), which Nancy would munch on. She would slowly awake her father, and tell him to go to bed. The man would yawn, stretch and sulk to his room. Eventually, the rhythmic sound of snoring would escape his chambers. She would pet Togo back to sleep, for he would awaken by the smell of Nancy.

But not that night. Mr. Drew was not there. There were no cookies in the refrigerator. There was no Togo to pet.

Nancy finally gave up. She quickly searched for a pen and pad of paper. A minute later, she finished scribbling her note. She left it on the counter, and left without another word.

Outside again, Nancy took one last look at her house. With a sigh, she returned to her vehicle and slowly escaped from the strange force her house was giving her.

When Nancy reached the Yellow Mountain Lodge, she was in need of some 'thinking time.' She went into her room **(the one I explained in the beginning)** and fell onto her bed, which squeaked with her weight forced onto it.

Just as Nancy was deep in thought, her visions were ruined by the bleeping tune of her cell phone.

"Hello?" Nancy answered just before the second ring.

"Nancy! It's terrible! Everything is ruined!"

"Kara, Kara, calm down. What are you talking about?" Kara was Nancy's roommate at Wilder.

"The school is gone! Completely destroyed! All of my term papers are burned, my prized possessions evaporated!"

"What?"

"Nancy, the school's electric wires broke! The entire college is in flames... or should I say ashes!"

"Was anyone hurt?" Nancy head was almost falling off her body! This couldn't be happening! It just wasn't fair!

"No. We all got out. But Nancy, I can't fall behind a year! I have too much to do next year!"

"Chill out!" Nancy was angry. Not at her friend, but at fate. How could it be so mean to her? She lost her love, her friends, her dog, her family, and now her school! "There are several campuses at Wilder. We'll just be transferred over to one of them, and continue the classes there."

"I... I guess you're right. But all my schoolwork was in my desk."

"It's spring break. You'll have a chance to write it again. Besides, all the teachers know you're am honest person. They'll pass you no matter what." Nancy was barely listening to her own words. Wilder was gone... Wilder was gone...

"Alright. Do you wanna come down here?"

"Yeah… I think I will. I'll be there later today."

"Okay, Nancy. I talk to you soon."

"Bye, Kara." Nancy thoughtlessly hung up.

And now we are back to the beginning of the story. Poor Nancy has lost everything. Her loved ones, her dignity, her school, her spirit.

Nancy sat up from her trance, and searched the room. For nothing in particular; just searching. Something then came to her mind. She thought long and hard about it, and decided it was the best thing she could do. She left her packages on the floor, and left the hotel behind her.

**Almost twenty hours later, a Missing Persons Report was put out for a Miss Nancy Drew of River Heights, Illinois. **


	3. Reunited

_Time Since Gone Missing: 19 hours_

"She was supposed to come back to the school!" Kara spoke through her tears.

Chief McGinnis sighed. "Yes, you've told me this several times." The man was getting nowhere with Nancy's friends. They were all very hysterical over her disappearance. Though he hadn't seen Nancy for two years, he wasn't surprised so many people still admired her.

"What did she say over the phone?"

"I told her about the school, and she said she'd come right over, but she never showed up. I figured she was simply taking a cool-down drive, but that was hours ago. She should have returned!"

Sobbing and scribbling: Kara and Chief McGinnis. Once the two had finished, they both went their separate ways. The teenager to her friends, where they mourned and wondered, while the police officer joined his fellowmen.

Collin Henson, who had only recently joined the clan, stood by his boss. "What do you think, sir?"

"According to the kids, she was overly depressed. One saw her storming out of her room. Apparently, she had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend." The Chief put away his notepad, and continued. "We have anything on her car?"

"Nothing. It was still at the lodge. The hotel manager saw her leave at 5:57 am. No one has seen her since."

"Shoot." He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Alright. Put her on Suicide Watch. Let's call up Carson and Hannah. Poor guys must be real worried."

OOOOO

"Another muffin, Chief?"

"Hannah! That is the fifteenth blueberry muffin you've stuffed down my throat!"

The maid paled. "I apologize. I just…"

"No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"We're all up in a panic about Nancy." Carson stated the obvious. "I can't believe we missed her. Our flight from Richmond was delayed because of the storms we've been having."

At that moment, a fox terrier pranced into the kitchen. He sat down below Chief McGinnis, and licked his fingers. The man smiled and rubbed behind his ears. "Hey Togo. I missed you, big fella. Did you enjoy your stay with the Harrisons?"

"Oh, I know he did." Hannah began picking up dishes. "A week with Diane and Mark's dog, Misty; I think our pup is in love!"

Carson went back to the previous conversation. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so. Just hang on for now. We all know Nancy. She'll disappear for a bit, then show right back up." It was good to be positive at this point, even if it was highly unlikely.

OOOOO

Ned Nickerson sipped his coffee, the vacuum noise louder then he would have wanted. Emerson's Cht Café was very uncrowded, which was the way he liked it. The interior design was, in one word, neon. Bright green walls, magenta pink cushion chairs. Though retro, it was a warm safe-heaven from all the college stress. However, what he saw next unraveled all he tried to forget.

Two beautiful women walked into the room; their only likeness the hasty look on their faces. They searched the room, till three sets of eyes reunited. It was awkward, at first, until the blonde girl smiled and rushed over to Ned.

"Wow. I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu, here. How've you been?" Her partner stood next to her, more sternly and thin.

"I'm moving along alright. I never thought I'd see Bess Marvin and George Fayne again. Where's your third half?"

A look exchange occurred, one Ned remembered as that of a bad-news-bearer. "Why don't you guys sit down? I'll get us some cappuccinos." The college student tossed his fingers to indicate want of service. He order three chocolate cap's, then waited till the waiter left before he spoke. "Okay, what's up?"

"Um, has Nancy tried to contact you recently?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh." No explanation came further.

"Has something happened that I'm not aware of?" Ned looked at Bess. He had spoken with her from time to time over the last few years, and knew that she hated keeping secrets. But it was no longer a bubbly attitude he foresaw, but a very grave, depressed one.

"Nobody has seen Nancy for the last 20 hours."

The old boyfriend was used to not overreacting, as a trait he had learned from dating the girl sleuth. "Could she be off taking a breather, or a road trip?"

"Without consulting with her friends? Besides, all her belongings and car are here. She doesn't even have her lock picking kit with her." This was something Nancy always carried with her.

"Without consulting her friends? Aren't you guys her friends?"

"Well, because we went to UCLA, it was hard keeping in touch. It was actually Mr. Drew who called us this morning. He still thought Nancy and us were in touch. It still really worried me, though." Bess paused as three coffees were placed in front of them.

Ned sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"George, here, doesn't agree with me, but I think it's fair. We should help find Nancy. I know, we're no longer close, but she's saved us countless of times! She'd depend on us for help, and even after two years, we still owe her as much!"

The tomboy looked at her cousin with a glance of repeated use. "Bess, I want to help Nancy, really, I do. But how are we to help? We don't know her schedule, the people she hung… _hangs_ (George didn't want to refer to her in past tense) out with, or anything about why she disappeared. It almost seems right to enjoy the memories we had and…"

"No!" The girl screamed louder then she intended. "We all love Nancy Drew, and I'm not giving up till I find her! Now, you guys can help me, or not. But either way, I'm on the case." Bess admitted to feeling a tad strange, being the detective of the group. Over the past two years, she had matured, and even though extremely girlish, she knew to appreciate what she was given.

Ned was entirely silent. He had spent the last two years trying to get rid of the heartbreak feelings and broken promises.

i Investigating the case may just be putting salt on the wound.

"I don't know if I can do this."

Silence once more. A very never-ending silence. Almost a half hour passed where nobody spoke. When someone finally did, it was an offer to pay for the check.

The girls stood up, and merely nodded good-bye to Ned. In a way, it was extremely sad to see their faces. He felt as though he were letting them down. But how could they ask him to do this! Nancy had destroyed his thoughts of love, and killed all he believed in. He couldn't possibly be expected to jump up and down, and be giddy, like he was two years past.

On the other hand, if Nancy were to get hurt, the guilt would surely increase to an unbearable level. And indeed, they had always been there for each other in deathly situations.

"George!" The brunette turned.

"I'm in." _I hope you know what you're doing, Nickerson,_ his conscience recalled the stern warning he was dreading.


	4. Swan Pond

After being in River Heights for only a minute, the knot in Ned's stomach tightened and twisted in anger of confrontation. If Bess and George hadn't been in the car, beside him, he may have turned around and headed in any direction, just to get away from the town.

**This may sounds over-extreme to you, but once in a love spell, you are sworn to a promise of faith. And if broken, part of your soul is broken. It leaves a burn that can't be scraped of ashes. The town only brought back the pain to poor Ned, a scar not only in his head, but in his heart.**

Ned felt somewhat relieved when he exited the town's gate, and pulled into the Yellow Mountain Hotel. He took a breather before stepping outside.

No more were police scouring the area, nor did any yellow tape block off the entrance. They had considered their search finished. Except for Nancy's bedroom.

"Who are you?" A gruff man, tall and blond, stood at the door of room 117.

"My name is Ned Nickerson. This is George Fayne and Bess Marvin. We are… friends of Nancy Drew."

The guard paused, in his head probably deciding what to do next, then mumbled, "Wait here." He disappeared for almost a minute, but returned with a policeman all three teenagers recognized instantly. "Chief McGinnis!"

"Ned! Cousins!" (The chief never actually spoke their names) "Wow, has it been awhile. How've ya'll been?"

"Fine. And I'm Bess. This is George."

"Right, right. Come on in."

Now this was what Ned had expected. Photographers, a forensic crew, and officers. Nancy's belongings lay out on the floor, being searched through. Others looked for fingerprints and any signs of violence.

"The only prints we have in here are Nancy's. I give the housecleaning credit. No fingerprints from others' stays show at all."

"What about in Nancy's car, sheriff?" George couldn't help but stare in awe. She enjoyed watching a crime scene, if only it were under better circumstances.

"We found nothing out of the ordinary. She might have walked to wherever she was headed, though nobody saw her downtown."

"Where else could she have been headed?"

"There's a fishing pond a few blocks down, but you need a car to get down there. It's a real steep cliff. Besides, the caretaker saw no one."

"Mind if we go down there?" Ned eyes seemed to hint a sign of acknowledgement.

Bess stared at him. "Why?" She shut her mouth when Ned gave her a face.

"Sure," the chief seemed preoccupied by another policeman.

The trio walked to the elevator, where neither spoke a word till they were inside it.

"What is it, Ned?"

"That's Swan Pond."

"Nice name, but, so?"

"The day before Nancy went to college, we went swimming there."

"You did?"

"Mmm-hmm. We were prunes when we got out," Ned actually smiled.

"But Nancy's car was still in the hotel parking lot," the elevator door opened, and Ned led them back to his convertible.

"Yeah, that part doesn't make sense. But something tells me she went down there." The group hopped into his car and backed up in the parking space.

The teens went down the hill, extra slowly. The rain had once again picked up, and bulleted the roof with heavy artillery. Ned sighed, as all footprints and clues would now be washed away. But instead of turning around, he let his car safely lay under a tree's shaded branches. He stepped out of his car, and walked to the lake.

Ripples spread and crashed throughout the blue layer. The water level had clearly increased as mud began disappearing from view, replaced by the rising pond.

Old memories splashed into Ned's head. The day before Nancy left his life played in his mind.

* * *

"_I still don't understand why you won't come to Emerson with me." Ned was slightly perturbed at his girlfriend._

_"I need my space to grow, Ned. If I go to your college, I will always be in your shadow, and always be known as your girlfriend. Besides, Wilder has a wonderful journalism program."_

"_You always told me you would take up Criminal Justice and Investigative Criminology."_

"_I… I changed my mind."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just did." Nancy was sitting on the edge of the water brook, her toes teasing the coolness of the pond._

"_Is something wrong, Nan?" Ned sat down beside her, and placed his arm around her shoulders._

"_I don't want to solve mysteries anymore."_

_Silence. Deader silence then a room with a rotting corpse._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The day before I went to sign up for my classes, I reviewed all I've been through. I have put you guys in danger so many times, I have hurt you so many times, that I realize now I was taking advantage of you. It wasn't fair for me to be so persistent, only to get you or Bess and George kidnapped, drugged, or wounded. I have been so mean to you; how could I continue doing this?"_

"_Nancy Drew, you have not forced us to be your friends. We love you because of your spunky attitude, and no-fear manner. Being an amateur sleuth, that is all part of you. That's what makes up your beautiful body," he touched her cheek gently in a romantic way._

"_How is it, that you always know what to say?" She laid her head on Ned's broad shoulders. "I can't undo my classes, now. I have to continue with reporting. But being where the action is, I can do my own secret detective work."_

"_That sounds more like my Nancy," her boyfriend suddenly hopped up. "How about a swim just before you head to Wilder?"_

"_We're in our clothes!"_

"_Who cares?" He pulled off his Emerson Sweat-shirt , revealing a white t-shirt he had used to work-out that morning._

"_Nickerson, I don't think… ah!" Nancy screeched as her friend splashed her with cold water._

"_Oh, you did it now!" The detective tackled her partner, and proceeded to soak him. But weak Ned was not, as he lifted Nancy in the air, and tickled her. She laughed uncontrollably, nearly bringing herself to tears. Once able to make an escape, she swam out into the center of Swan Pond. But her boyfriend was right behind her._

_It became a race, with Nancy's long arms giving her a slight advantage. She surfed till she couldn't paddle anymore, but when she turned around, she didn't see anything._

"_Ned? Ned?" The detective immediately assumed the worst. But before she could search underwater, she found herself being lifted into the air again. She shook her head and laughed as Ned's head popped up from below._

"_You scared me!"_

"_I should get a medal. Terrorists, kidnappers, and pizza with anchovies doesn't scare you, but I do!"_

How long they stayed there, Ned had no idea. Only when the caretaker called them out did they leave. They were two dripping wet love puppies, soaked in and out, but having no problem with it.

"_I have something for you," Ned spoke as the two got into his car. He reached into the backseat, and revealed a gold chain. A beautiful heart dangled at the end of it. Nancy was speechless._

"_Wow… it's beautiful." She dipped her head to allow him to place the necklace over her head. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and whispered his final words, "If you ever have any doubt in my love for you, open this locket, and you will find a part of my heart."_


End file.
